


sensory friendly bfs

by totallynotsane



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: (mentions of that at least), Autism, M/M, Meltdown, Pressure Stimming, Stimming, acidently i just dont use capital letters much fifnfkfnf, autistic!delirous, lapslock, sensory stimming, very vaguely implied for ryan as well but. whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotsane/pseuds/totallynotsane
Summary: jon smiled. while he loved all the boys equally, he had to admit that luke and ryan were the easiest for him to get along with





	sensory friendly bfs

ryan wishes he could pretend this was the first time hes found these two like this. 

jonathan, the small male, laying on the kitchen floor humming to himself as luke laid on jon’s back. jonathan picked his head slightly off the ground as he rubbed his hand against his face gently and he turned the music coming from his earbuds up, putting his face back onto the ground once again afterwards. luke moved slightly as to get more comfortable and immediately apolgize before jonathan had much room to complain, though the smaller did so anyway in a short groan. 

“is he good?” ryan asked softly, not sure of how loud jonathans music was and not wanting to disturb him in case it was soft.

“yeah he was just complaining about pressure so he asked me to lay on him” Luke replied. Ryan almost asked him if he said yes before remembering both the boys were on the floor. 

“how long you two been down there? i havent seen either of you in a good hour or so” ryans monotone voice asked luke. jonathan gently patted lukes thigh a couple of times as a way to ask him to get up. luke stood as soon as he realized this and offered jonathan a hand. 

“thanks, im not as young as i used to be.” jonathan joked as he stood up slowly, leg cracking as he did so, as though his body wanted to prove his statment true. “hi ryan,” 

“hi jon, you feeling better?” ryan had known that jonathan had been on the verge of a meltdown for a while and was somewhat worried he had a minor one. he knew this would be a good reason why jon was on the floor, he loves the coldness of it and the smoothness of it against his body. 

jonathan was a constantly warm person , so it was a supprise to no one that he loved the feeling of cold things against his skin, which also explained why he loved cuddling tyler over anyone else. 

“yeah a bit better” jon replied softly. obviously not his average self but still much better than before. the male had went nonverbal after getting mad from being tease. brock had already ranted to tyler and craig how they shouldnt push jons buttons as much as they do but it was already to late. 

jon cracked his hands nervously. needing something to focus on as he walked around the kitchen table multiple times before finally heading to the living room. he rubbed his hands together as he stared at the couch, zoning out a little before sitting on it while in a half fetal position. it was the most comfortable way to sit according to him, thought david and evan disagree wildly to this claim. 

ryan and luke walked in a few seconds later, hand in hand with one another as they sat beside jonathan. jonathan rubbed his hands together and shook his right wildly before rubbing them both against his thighs. he did this pattern a couple times before he realized luke was trying to get his attention

“what?” jonathan asked as he contiuned to run his hand against his thigh, enjoying the sensation of his jeans on his hands. 

“you still have your earbuds in, dont you want to take them out?” luke asked. jonathan moved his head slightly and felt the earbuds move slightly against him. 

“no” jonathan replied, finding the feeling of weight in his ear comforting. 

jonathan smiled, while he loved all the boys equally, he had to admit that luke and ryan were the easiest for him to get along with. grinning as he closed his eyes, he let himself slip into a light sleep.


End file.
